wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wings of Fire Books/@comment-66.44.13.111-20180105123711
Here is a list of my favorite books (have not read winglets) 1. Darkness of Dragons DoD is awesome because it's so funny. Remember Peril's bowl rant? Peril edged a little closer and peered at doubling bowl. "Huh," she said. "Looks like a norm-- nope!" she interrupted herself, seeing the look on Qibli's face. "You're right! Stupidest bowl I've ever seen! Can I join in? HEY, BOWL, YOUR SHAPE IS INANE! FOOD PROBABLY FALLS OUT OF YOU ALL THE TIME! I BET YOU DON'T EVEN STACK WELL IN CABINETS! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, YOU'RE THE WORST! Ooh, this is great. Let's do it every day. I feel much better." "I don't," Qibli said (although honestly he did a little bit). Haha HILARIOUS! Also, the epilogue is awesome, and the Peacemaker idea was genius. I know lots of people liked Darkstalker, but still -- he was being evil. He tried to kill AN ENTIRE TRIBE with his magic. AN ENTIRE TRIBE. As Moon quoted -- "you don't see how fundamentally horrible that is?" 2. The Brightest Night The Brightest Night was totally awesome because Sunny suddenly has this fierce streak that she's been trying to live up to for FOREVER, and she has lots of adventures that makes this totally awesome, and I LOVE the queen decision at the end. Queen Thorn is awesome. Much better than Blister, Blaze, or Burn. And I <3 how the prophecy came true after all (sort of) even though it wasn't real!!!!!! 3. The Hidden Kingdom & Talons of Power tied In THK, I love how Glory becomes queen, and even though she and Jambu don't win their contests, Kinkajou, Mangrove, and Tamarin are STUPENDOUSLY awesome, especially Tamarin. I loved how Fruit Bat and Magnificent were so mad when she won. And Talons of Power - I kind of like the animus fight with Anemone, because Anemone's SUPER surprised that Turtle's an animus, and how Turtle does snooping in the rainforest with Kinkajou. Exciting stuff HAPPENS in ToP. 4. Escaping Peril, Winter Turning, Moon Rising, & The Dark Secret tied EP was great with the journey and all, with Tourmaline killing Scarlet -- that was great. And Peril makes friends with Turtle, and Winter comes back -- nice continuation of Winter Turning. WT's best part was when Winter freed Foeslayer, and he finally realized what happened about her and Arctic. And exciting things happen -- they catch Icicle, Shapeshifter attacks Kinkajou, etc. In MR, the history cave fire and introduction to Jade Mountain were totally awesome. In TDS, Starflight being brave was great. And that was totally an awesome idea of Starflight's -- Glory being queen of the RainWings AND the NightWings? How awesome is that? 5. The Dragonet Prophecy, The Lost Heir, & Darkstalker -- Legends tied TDP, TLH, and DL were great, but some parts I just didn't like. TDP had either too much unhappiness or was too boring, TLH -- Tsunami kept doing the "wrong" things according to other dragons, and in DL, it was either too boring or too gory. Look what happened to ARCTIC! Ahem! Although all of them had good parts. TDP -- the play-acting was really funny. TLH -- when Tsunami rescued Auklet's egg in the hatchery and named her afterwards. And DL -- when Fathom and Indigo had dragonets and were with them, and Clearsight thought about going to the Lost Continent.